STUCK
by Keiko Rikawa
Summary: Karin, seorang gadis SMA penggila game virtual. Terjebak dalam sebuah game bertipe (VRMMORPG). Bagaimana nasibnya bersama teman-temannya? /"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku bukan musuh! Aku NewBie disini! "/""Te-tenang dulu Kei, bisa saja kan putrimu belum memakainya?"/""KARIN! NO LOG OUT IN HERE!"/Bad Sumarry/re-post/ Inspired by Sword Art Online. Mind RnR?


Gadis itu berpikir keras apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang ini. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Dengan tempat tidur king sized, meja rias, meja belajar, serta kamar mandi tersedia juga. Kamar itu luas jadi dia dapat melakukan apa saja didalam. Tapi itu tidak berarti baginya. Gadis itu lalu merentangkan tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya itu diatas kasur empuk. ' Bosannya..', gumam gadis itu.

Dia bernama Hanazono Karin. Putri dari pemimpin perusahaan android ternama di dunia. Hidupnya seakan lengkap sudah karena dia cuma meminta apa saja pada orang tuanya, tapi bukan berarti dia manja juga.

Dia juga punya banyak bakat. Selain bermain beberapa alat musik, dia juga pintar dalam hal teknologi. Sampai-sampai dia bisa meng_-hack _situs perusahaan orang tuanya tersebut.

Kesepian, yap itu yang Karin alami saat ini. Hari ini memang hari libur musim panas. Wajar dia bersantai didalam rumahnya. Dia tidak suka saat ibunya melarangnya untuk pergi keluar.

Kalian tahu, sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan keadaan diluar. Karin juga tidak punya teman. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menyekolahkannya diluar. Dia selalu _home schooling _sejak umurnya 8 tahun.

Dirumah besar bergaya eropa ini, dia punya teman hanya saja dalam bentuk android. Yah, kalian tahu lah robot buatan ayahnya tersebut yang menemaninya disaat kesepian. Otak yang sama dengan manusia, memungkinkan Karin seperti berbicara dengan manusia lain.

Karin menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan paket kiriman ayahnya. Setelah terbuka, didalamnya nampak sebuah helm yang masih dibungkus oleh _bubble wrap_. Setelah dibuka, ada tulisan Game Creed di tengahnya. Selain helm ada juga sebuah _Disk_ _game_ bertuliskan '**Elf-Knight' **di _cover_-nya dan juga beberapa buku petunjuk manual.

Karin bukanlah seorang _gamer_ sejati. Karin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah dengan membaca novel dan bersenang ria dengan_ media social-_nya. Oleh karena itu, Karin membaca baik-baik buku manual yang ada. Apalagi ini _game_ yang _gameplay_-nya benar-benar berbeda dari _game-game_ yang selama ini pernah Karin mainkan.

Berdasarkan apa yang Karin baca di beberapa _forum_, **Elf-Knight** adalah game bertipe _Virtual __R__eality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG)_ yang mengizinkan _pemain_ untuk masuk ke dunia game dengan bantuan _Game Creed_. _Game Creed_ adalah helm _virtual reality_ yang menstimulasi 5 panca indera manusia lewat otak, sehingga _pemain_ bisa memasuki dunia _game_ dan berpetualang di dalamnya sebagaimana berpetualang di dunia nyata.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat _game_ ini populer adalah temanya dunia peri. Tapi seiring popularitasnya yang semakin naik, _game_ ini justru lebih populer karena keindahan dunia di dalamnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu banyak bagi _laptop_ Karin – _laptop_ pemberian ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu yang memiliki spesifikasi 'monster' – untuk menyelesaikan instalasi _game_. Selanjutnya Karin menghubungkan Game Creed dengan _laptop_-nya, lalu memakai Game Creed di kepalanya.

Karin kemudian menutup matanya.

"_LINK START!_" kata Karin.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (c) Koge donbo****  
**

**Elf-Knight by Koiko Yurikawa  
**

**Sci-Fi, Friendship, Romance**

**(T)**

**Warning: AU, typo(s), plot seenak jidat Author, abal**

**imajinasi terlalu berlebihan.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Terjebak?_**

* * *

**_Karin~_**

* * *

Mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan, aku mulai menciptakan akun dan karakterku. Di ketinggian dadaku terdapat keyboard virtual yang berkilau dan aku memasukkan User ID dan password yang diperlukan.

Selanjutnya aku memilih nama panggilan untuk karakterku. Aku tak terlalu banyak berpikir, dan memasukkan nama Karin. Gender yang kupilih, tentu saja, perempuan.

Kemudian, suara membujukku untuk memilih karakterku. Inilah saat pemain memilih akan seperti apa karakter mereka. Terserahlah, apa saja boleh.

Ada sembilan Karakter berbeda untuk dipilih dari saat memutuskan peran karakterku. Tiap tiap karakter memiliki kekhususan dan kelemahan tersendiri yang bisa dijelaskan .

Aku tak berniat memainkan Game ini terlalu serius, jadi apa saja boleh bagiku. Jadi karena aku menyukai perlengkapan yang bertema cerah, aku memilih «Comus »

Menurutku,karakter dari game ini ditentukan oleh pakaian yang aku kenakan.

Makanya aku memilih Comus, dari yang aku lihat karakter itu memakai baju knight berwarna putih, rok mini setengah paha, sepatu bot putih panjang setengah paha juga dan jubah terbuka diselingi warna orange. tapi mungkin saja sih penampilannya di _random_

Aku tengah dikirim ke desa rasku. Aku dibiarkan melayang bebas dilangit. Sebelum kakiku memapak di tanah virtual itu, Aku sempat terhenti. Aliran listrik mengelilingiku dan menerbangkanku keluar dari kawasan desa.

Aku terhempas hingga bermeter-meter jauhnya. Pantatku sakit saat bergesekan dengan tanah-yah, walaupun ada rumput tebal-virtual itu. Aku bangkit dan mendongak kelangit. ''Sudah malam rupanya''.

Termenung sesaat, aku masih heran dengan kejadian tadi. Apa mungkin servernya rusak?, kenapa aku disini?. 'Sebaiknya aku harus kembali' Gumamku.

Aku bingung lagi, bagaimana cara LOG OUT? A-ah aku ingat. Ku-ayun tangan kiriku dan muncul monitor virtual didepanku. Aku mencari LOG OUT, tapi ada bayangan seorang gadis melayang diatasku dan kemudian disusul dengan beberapa peri yang membawa tombak.

Kuikuti mereka. Aku ikut terbang dibelakang seraya mengendap sesekali. Saat gadis berpakaian hijau itu berhenti dan berbalik, aku segera bersembunyi diranting-ranting pohon.

Mata cokelat terpantul sinar bulan, rambut indigo yang terpempas angin. Kurasa dia _player _cantik. Gadis itu mengeluarkan pedang dan menghunuskannya seraya berseru '_typhoon aquae unitur_'. Seketika air bersatu dalam angin topan dan menelan para _player_ yang menyerangnya tadi. Para _player _itu berteriak dan hilang pada saat itu juga.

"S-sugoi na!" Gumamku saat melihatnya. Gadis itu tidak langsung pergi, seakan tahu keberadaanku, dia menghunuskan lagi pedangnya padaku tapi kali ini tanpa mantra. Aku melompat dari ranting pohon dan menjauh.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku bukan musuh! Aku NewBie disini! " Ucapku sambil menghindar dari serangannya. Dia tidak mengubrisnya dan siap menghunuskan pedangnya lagi.

Aku terpojok! Tepat dibelakang pohon besar aku tidak bisa berbuat apa lagi. Senjataku hanya sebuah pedang, aku coba mencabut (?) dari sarung dan..

TRANNGG!

Pedang kami berdua saling bersentuhan. Dia menekannya semakin dekat, sial, dia bermaksud untuk membunuhku lewat pedangku. Ah, baru saja aku LOG IN di game ini.

Jarak pedang sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan leherku. Ha! Lebih baik aku dibunuh saja daripada aku memainkan game ini lagi. kututup mataku untuk menerima sayatan dari pedangku sendiri, dasar pedang yang tidak mematuhi tuannya.

"Himeka, berhenti!"

Suara perempuan dari kejauhan terdengar digendang telinga kami berdua. Sama-sama menoleh, kudapati seorang gadis berpakaian yang sama denganku mendekati kami berdua.

"Hei! Dia itu ras Comus, Himeka. Dia sekutu kita!" Geram gadis itu. Pedang yang semula berada dileherku segera ditariknya. Disimpannya pedang itu disarung punggungnya.

"Maaf kukira dia Darknes jadi kuserang saja" Ucapnya agak bersalah. Gadis dihadapannya hanya menghela nafas dan beralih menatapku.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kujyo Kazusa dan ini Kujyo Himeka. Dia sepupuku." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku tentu menyambutnya.

"Hanazono Karin."

"Kau NewBie ya?" Dia bertanya. Sasarannya tepat sekali -_-.

Aku mengangguk sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. "Hehe, iya aku pemula disini. "

Kazusa tampak mengangguk dan memandang kelangit. "Sebaiknya kita kembali kedesa. Himeka, pergilah jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku punya teman." Himeka mengangguk lalu terbang meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo"

Aku dan Kazusa berjalan memasuki hutan menuju desa kami. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus berceritakan pengalamnya selama main game ini. Dia terkejut saat kuberitahu aku anak dari yang menciptakan game ini.

Sampai digerbang desa kulihat lampu-lampu terang memenuhi mataku. Ini lebih baik disebut kota daripada desa! Banyak orang berlaluan melewati kami berdua.

Kazusa terkikik melihatku.

Beginilah kebebasan yang aku impikan. Terkurung dirumah selama bertahun-tahun, tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan seseorang, bukan itu tapi ini. #belibet

"Karin! hei! " Kazusa melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku." Kau seperti baru sembuh dari buta saja, kau kenapa?"

Aku sadar lalu menoleh padanya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

Kazusa berpikir lalu menarik tanganku menjauh dari gerbang, "Kita ke toko senjata. Kulihat ada pedang yang cocok untukmu."

Aku terkejut, "jangan bilang.."

"Ayolah aku yang membayar deh. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirio panik bukan main. Dia mengacak rambutnya, memaki dirinya yang mengirim paket yang salah. Paket alat game yang belum 100% lengkap, bisa berakibat fatal jika ada digunakan.

BRAKK!

Seorang pria membuka paksa pintu kerjanya. Dia mengdongak dan membulatkan matanya. "Kirio, jelaskan apa yang dimaksud Mikoto (Robot perempuan) kepadaku. Jangan bilang paket itu dikirimkan ke putriku. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu aku akan memotong lehermu!".

Amarah pria paruh baya yang menggebrak pintu ruang kerjanya ternyata sudah mencapai puncak. Wajahnya terlihat merah saking marahnya. Bayangkan saja alat game yang belum tentu lengkap komponennya, dipakai putri satu-satunya untuk melakukan game buatan perusahaan mereka.

"Te-tenang dulu Kei, bisa saja kan putrimu belum memakainya?" Jawab Kirio. Nada suaranya seakan menegaskan.

Kei, bisa disebut seperti itu. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas, tugas masih menumpuk juga ikut memusingkan dirinya. Yap, dia adalah ayah Karin. President Director, Filia Corp. Perusahaan android terkenal sejagat raya itu.

Hari ini dia sangat khawatir tentang anak semata wayangnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika dia tak hidup lagi? Bagaimana juga selamanya dia berada didunia game ?

Pertanyaan itu bergumul diotaknya. Dia harus kerumahnya sekarang.

.

.

Tubuhnya seolah membatu, membeku seperti es di pendingin. Sekelilingnya seolah lenyap ditelan tanah. Jarum jam seakan berhenti berdetak, "Ada apa Karin? Kenapa kau tidak segera LOG OUT?"

Karin tidak menjawab, mulut dan matanya sama-sama tidak bergerak. Dia melotot melihat monitor virtual yang berada didepannya. "K.. Kazusa. A.. Aku..". Kazusa merasakan hal aneh. Dia menghampiri Karin dan segera memandang monitor itu. Heran dengan Karin, dia menggeser menu-menu itu keatas untuk mencari menu 'LOG OUT'

Tunggu, gadis itu seperti melupakan sesuatu. Items, options, credits...

"KARIN! NO LOG OUT IN HERE!"

.

.

.

To be continued~

Mind RnR? maaf dikit saya pikirnya ngareet banget, yah walaupun masih 1500+ words masih -_-

Saya tunggu Review anda semuah..

Jaa~ *lemparmelati :p

Koiko Yurikawa


End file.
